New Sheriff In Town
by Mizra
Summary: So, Castiel has been brought back by the Lord and been remade, again. He must like this little angel very much to bring him back twice. And this time, Castiel has been given his wings... with an added touch. He's an Archangel now.


**Characters:** Dean, Castiel, Gabriel**  
Title:** The New Sheriff in Town**  
Rating:** G (Deanisms, Castiel's humanity, near sacrilege)**  
Spoilers: **All seasons, through 5x22 'Swan Song'**  
Summary:** So, Castiel has been brought back by the Lord and been remade, again. He must like this little angel very much to bring him back twice. And this time, Castiel has been given his wings... with an added touch. He's an Archangel now.

_"So, what are you gonna do now?"  
"Go back up to heaven, I guess. It's total anarchy up there now."  
"What are you, the new sheriff in town?"  
"No, yes. I like that."_

_

* * *

_

Castiel stands erect, feeling better than he ever has. He has never felt so free, so powerful before. He knows not to let it go to his head. He has been given an important job by the Almighty Himself: he is to take Michael's place as head Archangel. His first task? Rounding up the Host for a family meeting.

He is ecstatic to realize that his brother, Gabriel, has been brought back, too. Evidently, it was seen fit that Gabriel help Castiel, since Gabriel was rooting for humanity and life, for all of God's creation. Castiel claps his brother on the back in greeting. Gabriel smiles, and shakes his head.

"Good to see you again, Castiel."

"You, too, Gabriel."

They begin talking about the plan to round up the Host for strategic meetings, including the loathsome Raphael, who has escaped his holy oil ring and is in hiding. He disobeyed their Father, and should be punished. But Castiel understands humanity; he realizes why Raphael did it: he just wanted power.

Castiel also knows God will deal with Raphael in His own time. For now, he is trusting in his Father to take care of the bigger things, while the newly-inaugurated Archangel has been left in charge with running the show momentarily. Until His return, of course.

Gabriel and Castiel search over space and time to find the rest of the Host. They track down many angels and, within a year, they have rounded up everyone and are ready to set the stage. Castiel, his countenance radiant as ever, begins with his brothers and sisters.

"Family, I am imparting a message from our Father that the time to regroup is now. You have seen the devastation and havoc Lucifer has played with our family. He is now in the pit, rightfully so."

Castiel sighs deeply. A human trait he picked up and kept.

"I will miss him, however. He was still our brother. But what's done is done. Sam Winchester took himself and Michael into the pit, trapping and sealing Lucifer for a time. Some day, he may break the locks again. But for now, he is sealed until the day of Judgment."

Gabriel motions to him and Castiel nods.

"It has been given to me to take up Michael's reins and become head Archangel."

Loud murmurs shatter the silence from before. Talking, whispering, exhortations sound, but Gabriel waves his hand as if to quiet the Host. They lower their voices, but there are still words said.

"Everyone, please, really, can we just let Castiel talk?" Gabriel said, raising his hands to have the family to quiet down completely. "Dad told him to take care of things. I know this because He told me, too. He brought me back. I'm healthy, whole and on Castiel's side. Give him some room to talk, will ya?"

"Thank you, Gabriel," Castiel says, and starts again. "I'm sure many of you may think I am unfit as acting head Archangel. But God believes me to be fit, and who are we to deny God's orders? We know the consequences of those actions. Zechariah, Lucifer and Raphael are examples of these.

"I have brought back humanity with me to heaven. I am here to restore what heaven was built for, in praise and magnitude. Heaven was about saving humanity, not thinking so little of these creatures, but to embrace them because Our Father loves them. Even creatures like Sam and Dean Winchester."

"But what of Dean Winchester? We know his brother is in the pit with Lucifer. What of the righteous man?" asks a small voice in the back. Castiel looks carefully and sees that it's Ariel. An messenger angel. Castiel smiles.

"Dean Winchester chose his lot. Long ago, he had prayed for peace. Peace in his life. He didn't mention the cost or the consequences. He is currently doing as his brother asked him: living out a family life."

Castiel knows this because had heard Dean praying for such a thing. He knew what lie in the man's heart. He was a family man, through and through. And though he wants his brother badly, enough to either commit suicide or find a way to free his brother, he will not deviate from the promise Sam asked of him.

"Find Lisa and go live the apple pie life. With her and Ben."

Castiel had kept tabs on Dean for the past year. He was working as a mechanic. He showed Ben how to fight. He and Lisa got engaged and were planning to wed soon. It was the family sort of thing that seemed appropriate.

But every day, he would see Dean's face and realize that there was still a void left where his brother is gone. It's like a wound that heals over only to be pulled again by something. Sam left a mixtape of his favorite songs on Dean's dash. He keeps that with him, but never plays it. He wept too much, for too long, when he played it the night going to see Lisa.

Dean has called Bobby approximately three times to check up on him. Bobby is still hunting, but is taking it easy. The bad guys are not nearly as present, since their leader is now indisposed for the time being. Castiel and Gabriel have been keeping an eye on them too.

He knows that one day soon, Lucifer will break out of his prison. It will be the final Judgment Day, then. And then Lucifer will be destroyed forever by God Himself. But for now, there is peace once again in the universe.

* * *

"Hey, honey, can you get that door?" calls Lisa, working on breakfast in the kitchen. Ben is getting ready for school. He is in fourth grade now. Dean is supposed to take him to school on the way to the shop.

"Yeah, sure thing, babe," he calls out, and opens the front door. Outside is a white package with a white bow.

Dean looks a little confused, but picks up the package. He takes it in the family room with him, sitting on the couch and placing the gift on the table.

"Hey, Lis? Are you expecting any presents from your family yet?" he asks. "No, not yet," is her reply.

Dean opens the package, feeling like he needs to be careful with the bow and paper. It's so clean and white, it reminds him of someone. He shoves those thoughts aside. No need on dwelling on the past.

He does that every day, anyhow.

He lifts the lid of the box and finds his necklace. The one his brother gave him. The one Cas used to track down God with. The one he threw away over a year ago. Inside, on parchment, is a scripty note:

_Dean,_

_I still have your back. I'm still watching out for you._

_-Castiel_


End file.
